1. Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display and a method for driving the same.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Recently, various types of flat panel displays having reduced weight and volume when compared to cathode ray tube displays have been developed. Examples of flat panel display types include liquid crystal displays (LCDs), field emission displays, plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays, and the like.
OLED displays can display images using OLEDs which emit light through the recombination of electrons and holes. OLED displays also have favorable characteristics such as fast response speeds and low power consumption. In a typical OLED display, each pixel includes a driving transistor which supplies current with an amplitude corresponding to a data signal so that light is generated in an OLED of the pixel.